Despedida
by Maxalime
Summary: Aquello que amas se te ha escapado de las manos. Si regresa, justo cuando ya no puedes sostenerle… ¿Cuan doloroso seria?


_**Publicado el 14 de agosto 2009, segunda edición hoy-ayer, 26-27 de Julio 2010.**_

**Mi segundo fanfic, en esta ocasión de Martian Succesor Nadesico, con mi pareja favorita **_**Akiyuri.**_

**Se ubica después del OVA, **_**El Príncipe De La Oscuridad.**_

**Lo vi, y me enoje mucho con Akito por lo que hizo al final, así decidí hacer este fanfic.**

**NOTA: Me gustaría mucho que antes de leer mi Fanfic vieran la peli, si no la han visto pongo donde la descargue **.net/descargadirecta/anime/detalle/ddgs_nadesico_el_principe_de_la_oscuridad_esp_lat/6473 **tengo ****(tenia)**** el VLC, y se ve muy bien.**

**Pero obviamente como deseen. **

**Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

**

-Apúrate Yurica- el padre le ofrecía el brazo a su hija, quien ni en un día tan _especial_ se dignaba a llegar a tiempo.

Ella lo tomó, estaba decidida ¿no?

¿Porqué no estarlo?

Caminó despacio, el novio le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Jun- susurró.

Se iba a casar con Jun.

No debía estar pensando en él…

_Akito_

Caviló rápido, e instintivamente volteó.

Había sentido su presencia.

-Akito.

Alejado de la iglesia, un hombre de complexión fornida, delgado, de cabellos castaños, vestido con una capucha negra y con la cara cubierta con un antifaz del mismo color…le miraba, una niña pequeña lo acompañaba.

Yurica pudo jurar que su rostro brillaba, y una lagrima surcada su mejilla con lentitud.

-Akito- masculló nuevamente, auto-convenciéndose de que estaba allí, que no era su estúpida imaginación.

No era un sueño.

Más bien una pesadilla.

Estaba a medio camino de casarse, aún podía ¿ir con él?

¿Para que?

Él nunca había estado dispuesto a quedarse con ella, si fuera al contrario habría venido antes, ¿no?

¿Porque hoy?

Se reprochó mentalmente.

Otra vez estaba deseando, que _aquel día_ él no la hubiera abandonado.

Su coherencia tenía toda la razón.

_Pero los sentimientos mandan._

Miró a Jun suplicando piedad, el joven solo asintió nostálgicamente.

-Akito- susurró y salió corriendo hacia él, levantando las delicadas faldas del vestido.

-Akito- dijo ya, frente al castaño.

-Yurica- el joven delante de ella se maravilló, la había extrañado en demasía. Hubiera podido besarla y amarla hasta el cansancio allí mismo-Te ves hermosa-tomó su mejilla con la mano solo un momento, un insignificante segundo, que le recordó que aquella tersa piel…_ya no era suya._

-Akito- la peliazul le observó.

Si, era _él_.

Reconoció ese cabello al instante, _ese_ que había acariciado cada noche alguna vez, _esas manos_ ahora cubiertas por guantes que habían tomado la suya tantas veces atrás, cuando las cosas iban mal, o simplemente para pasear, el cuerpo… era el mismo que había tenido sobre si hace ya tanto tiempo. Esos labios que no olvidaba pese a sus esfuerzos, aún sentía su sabor, su textura… la tenían marcada por todo el cuerpo.

Y sus ojos…

-Tus ojos- aproximó su mano al antifaz del chico.

Era más alto, y mucho más vigoroso y fornido que hace ya tres años.

Él se lo quito.

Allí estaban esos ojos, que tantas veces la habían visto con pasión en las noches de lujuria.

Pero aunque el rostro era el mismo, todo el brillaba.

Aun así, ella lo miraba con ternura y nostalgia.

Lo acarició, le traía tantos recuerdos.

Memorias que acechaban con destruir su actual cordura, débil e inestable debido a _él._

Akito tomó la mano que lo mimaba, la joven sintió un miedo terrible-Para ti-dijo acercando su antifaz a la muñeca que sostenía.

El cual en un santiamén se acopló a su nueva dueña, formando una pulsera negra con detalles marcados, que le hacían pasar por una pieza delicada.

-Quiero que la conserves.

-Gracias- acarició su muñeca, eso era lo único que tendría de él.

La única prueba de que existió, la única prueba de que _le amó._

Obviamente pensaba irse.

-Cuídate Yurica- parecía que pronunciaba su nombre con dificultad.

-Akito…

Estaba a punto de voltearse.

Ella en un movimiento veloz, lo tomó por la capa, se paró en puntitas y lo besó.

Quería saber.

Estar segura de que el hombre que la había amado, seguía allí, dentro de aquel frio ser que era ahora.

Que sabía igual en sus labios.

Pero se equivoco.

_Su_ Akito había muerto.

Se separaron lentamente.

-Cuídate Akito- le sonrió, aunque las lagrimas aparecieron una tras otra.

Él acarició el largo pelo, impulsándola hacia si en un abrazo.

-Solo…quería sentirte. Una vez, solo una más…

Miró a Jun con una sonrisa abochornada, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. Separó lentamente su cuerpo del de la mujer que después de tantos años, seguía amando.

Se fue, sin ver más a Yurica. Siendo seguido por la pequeña.

Él había renunciado a ella, así que ella debía renunciar a él.

Caminó hacia su padre y tomó su brazo decidida. Comenzaron con el pequeño pero torturante fragmento del recinto sagrado. El progenitor no hizo ningún comentario.

Todos en las banquillas se preguntaban_; ¿Qué clase de chica hace eso?_ excepto los del Nadesico, que sabían a la perfección lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos.

Jun también lo entendió y lo acepto.

La novia llegó a su lado, el pelinegro le ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa, indicándole que no había problema alguno.

Ella lo tomó.

Akito decidió que si ella no dudaba en casarse, él no se lo impediría.

No tenia nada para ofrecerle, en cambio Jun si.

No iba a obligarla.

* * *

Los recién casados salieron al patio a celebrar junto con sus invitados.

-Yurica, ¡venga, bailemos!- le ofreció su ahora esposo.

- ¡Voy!- respondió ella, quitando de su cabello el velo de novia.

Lo soltó hacia el viento, que dejó que fuera atrapado por unas manos enguantadas.

-Yurica- sonrió el joven, mientras alguien en el centro de la pista, le respondía el gesto.

_Habían renunciado a estar juntos por el bien de ambos.

* * *

_

_**(N:A)-Publicación.**_

**Muy diferente a mi primer fanfic, este es nostálgico. **

**Se me ocurrió al acabar de ver el ova, dígase ayer **_**(13-08-09)

* * *

**_

_**(N:A)-2° edición.**_

**¡Que curioso!**

**Algo tiene esta historia, que no importa cuantas veces la lea, me gusta, me gusta y me sigue gustando-quizá por que el final es trágico y no cursi-, cambie el titulo, pues ya no me convenció.**

**Disfrute mucho corrigiéndola, tanto como me gustaría que lo hagan leyéndola.**

**Mis mejores deseos, y hasta otra ;D**


End file.
